


The Start Of Something New

by NanaElisabeth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Love, Lust, Marcus & Abby, Marcus Kane/Abby griffin - Freeform, Modern AU, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaElisabeth/pseuds/NanaElisabeth
Summary: One shot!.Clarke and Octavia are friends, and their parents seems to be friends too. Or maybe a little more?Abby and Marcus have a late night talk, and who knows what can happen in the AM





	The Start Of Something New

Abby Griffin is driving home, it’s late and it has been a long day. She was called into an emergency surgery, when she was on her way picking up her daughter, Clarke, from her friend, Octavia’s, house. She had to turn the car around, and make a very panicking call to Octavia’s dad.   
“Abby?” He picked up after the first ring.   
“Hi, Marcus! I’ve been called into an emergency surgery. I’m sorry if this ruin any plans, but is there anyway that-“ She talked fast, trying to focus on the road as well. He cut her off.   
“Of course Clarke can stay here”   
“Thank you so much, Marcus! You are a life saver, really!” She heard his deep chuckle, and that alway made her half smile too.   
“Well, I think that’s your job. Now hang up and keep your focus on the road!”   
“Yes, Detective Kane!” She heard is deep laughter before she ended the call.

Abby glances at the clock, it’s only a little passed 9pm. She would be surprised if Clarke was already in bed. 13 years old, she was probably planning on staying up all night. Abby don’t want to ruin the girl’s sleepover, but she don’t want to bother Marcus too much either. So she parks her car in the driveway, wondering why his car isn’t in the garage as usual. Her fingers hitting the cold plastic doorbell, then taking a step back. He opens the door, and gives her a puzzled look. He looks different, a good different, not so ‘uptight’. He is dark denim jeans and a grey t-shirt, his dark curls falling loosely over his forehead. At the sight Abby folds her hand in front of her, to keep herself from brushing the hair out of his face.   
“Abby? I wasn’t expecting you to pick her up tonight”   
“I know, but I didn’t wanted to trouble you more than necessary”   
“I thought I already told you; it isn’t any trouble. I haven’t even seen them in hours, they are camping out in the garage” That explains his car in the driveway.   
“Oh. Well, I don’t want to be a party pooper, so I’ll just-“ Marcus eyes widen, and he quickly moves away from the door.   
“No, you don’t have to go. Come inside! And before you ask; You are not ruining my big Saturday night plans. I was just having a beer, while watching Jimmy Fallon” Abby is about to decline the offer, but when she looks at the soft expression on his face, her feet moves on their own and he gently closes the door behind her. She inhales the smell of their house, the smell of _him_ , the smell she so badly wanted to put in a bottle and spray over the empty side of her bed.   
“You haven’t eaten, have you? I have some leftover pizza. I can heat up some?” Again, she wants to turn down his kind offer, but she hasn’t eaten and she is starving. She unzips her jacket, and shrugs it off her shoulders.   
“Homemade?” She asks, eyeing him with one raised eyebrow.   
“Of course! For your information, I make the best fucking pizza in the neighborhood” Marcus says, puffing his chest standing tall and proud. The corner of Abby’s mouth lifts up in an amused smile.   
“Well, how can I say no to that?” Marcus mirrors her expression, and gestures for her to follow him. Marcus goes to the fridge, while Abby sits on a stool. He hands her a beer, and she happily accepts and takes a big swing from it. When she puts it down, she finds Marcus watching her.   
“What?” She asks, whipping her lips with the back.   
“Nothing, it’s just that most women wants to enjoy a glass of wine. But you, you prefer a beer. I like that” Then he grabbed two Tupperware and placed them in front of her.   
“We have; Hawaii pizza and the other one is with fajita chicken. One of each?”   
“Absolutely!”   
Marcus grabs a plate, and puts in the microwave. It only takes seconds before the delicious smell reaches Abby’s nose, and makes her stomach growl. Marcus heats a piece for himself as well, and by the time it’s done, Abby has already finished her beer.   
“Another?” He asks, holding a fresh bottle in her direction.   
“Sure”

They settle on the couch in his living room, both with feet on the table and their plates in the lap. Marcus presses play, and last nights episode of The Tonight Show plays in the background. Abby regrets downing that first beer without any food in her, she can already feel her body tingle a bit. They eat and watch tv, without much talking, but it’s isn’t an awkward silence. It’s comfortable. When the episode ends, Marcus places his plate on the table and then turns his body, facing her.   
“So, how did the surgery go?” He asks, bringing his beer to his lips.  
“It went well. Kidney transplant. There were some complications, but in the end it went really well. She will be as good as new” Abby says, and Marcus senses a bit of proudness in her voice. She has every right to be, the woman is an amazing doctor. An amazing woman. Marcus loves her company, even a brief moment in the doorway, when she picks up Clarke, can make is his day. She doesn’t know, of course. Doesn’t know about his half smile, every time he sees her name on the caller ID. How he inhales her scent, even hours after she has walked out the door. Was she supposed to know? Should he tell her. It was a big risk to take, and he was scared.   
“Marcus?” His thoughts are interrupted by Abby snapping her fingers in front of his face.   
“Sorry? I zones out. You were saying?”   
“How is work these days?” She says, resting her beer against her lips. He saw the hint of a smile, before she tipped her head back.   
“It’s not too bad. People seems to be on their best behavior, not too much to do”   
“That’s good, then I don’t have to worry about you getting in trouble” Abby says, winking at him. Marcus heart stopped. Was she being flirty? Was she being flirty on purpose?! Well, to can play that game.   
“Oh, you worry about me” He says, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Of course I do! Who else is going to watch my kid and make me the best fucking pizza in this neighborhood?” She says, nudging his leg with her foot. He laughs, and invites her to clink their bottles together.   
“You empty?” Abby shakes her bottle, answering his question.   
“One more?”   
“Last one then” She says sternly, handing him her empty bottle.   
“Well, now I know you will at least stay for another hour” She raises an eyebrow at him, eyeing him when he collects the dirty plates.   
“You are surprisingly smart” She yells, and she can hear him laugh in the kitchen.

Marcus re-enters with two new bottles in his hand, he sit down and Abby notices him winch.   
“You okay?” Before she can stop it, her hand lands on his shoulder. Marcus can hear the worry in her voice. He can also feel the heat from her hand through his shirt, spreading down his arm.   
“It’s nothing” He tries to assure her, but she doesn’t quite believe him. She gives him the look. The look he imagines she uses on Clarke, whenever she wants the truth. The look that almost burns a hole in the side of his head, and in the end he has to give in.  
“My back. It has been bothering me the last couple of days”   
“Let me take look then” Abby says, putting her beer on the table. Scooting closer to him.   
“That’s not necessary” Marcus says, putting up his hand to stop her.   
“Don’t be ridiculous!” She says, batting his hand away. Marcus lets out a sigh, and moves to the edge of the couch, making room for her to sit behind him.   
“Your shirt needs to come off” Marcus swallows a dirty comment, and then pulls of his shirt. He is now very aware of how close she is, he can feel her heat against his skin. When she puts her hands on him, he tries hard to control his breathing. Behind him, Abby is trying her best to be professional, trying to examine him instead of enjoying his muscles under her touch.   
“Jeez, Marcus. Your back is in knots! No wonder it hurts. Stand up” He obeys, and she walks to stand in front of him. She almost gasps. Abby always imagined Marcus to be fit, but it was somehow better than she had imagined. She puts her hand on his chest, and she hears him suck in a breath. She places her other hand on his back, putting on pressure. The sound that escapes Marcus’ mouth, does something strange to her body. She sneaks a peak at his face, and finds his eyes closed. He looks pleased. When he opens his eyes, their faces are close. They stare at each other for a bit too long, and Abby looks down. Blushing, and her whole body seems on fire. When she looks up again, he is still watching her.   
“I’m so fucking crazy about you” He says, his voice is hoarse.   
“I know” Abby says, with a low voice. Like she’s afraid someone will hear her. “I’m... I... about you too” Marcus features softens, and he cups her cheek. “But.. I’m not ready.. Not ready for any-“ He grabs her face between his hands, brushing his thumb over her lips, to silent her.   
“I know. We’re not in a rush”

“Hey, you” Marcus whispers, resting his forehead against hers. Abby bites her lip, but smiles.   
“Hey” She whispers back. Marcus bump his noice against hers, nudging her face up a little. He lingers centimeters from her lips, giving her space and time to pull away. She doesn’t though, instead she grabs a first full of his t-shirt and then they kiss. Gently at first, testing waters. Then Abby’s tongue skims his under lip, and he happily open his mouth. Their tongues dance with each other, while their hands caressing. At some point they started moving towards his bed room, never breaking the kiss. They scrambled into the room, Marcus kicked the shut and then pressed her against the door. Then his lips left hers for the first time, but just places kisses along her jawline and down throat. Abby sighs in pleasure, her hands finds his pants and his grabs the him of her shirt. They get rid of the last pieces of cloths and then fall down on the bed. Marcus on his back, and Abby straddling his hips. Marcus looks up at her, a pleased look on his face.   
“You are so beautiful” He breaths out, running his hands up her sides. At this Abby’s guards fall completely. He sounds so affectionate, and he looks at her like she is the only thing in the world. She puts her hands on his chest, and then sinks down on him slowly. She need a moment to adjust, but then she starts to move. They become one gasping organism, moving together perfectly. They pick up the pace, and Abby can feel herself getting there. So she closes her eyes, and gives into the feeling. Seconds later they are crying out together. When her breathing has calmed down, Abby rolls of him. They are both on their back, still a little high. Abby stretches and takes a look at clock on the nightstand , it’s almost 2 in the morning. If she was going home, it had to be now. Before she got too comfortable.   
“You know, there’s breakfast in bed here” Marcus says, sensing her inner debate. She turns on her side, facing him, he is wearing a smile that matches her own.   
“That’s it. I’m staying” Abby says, placing a kiss on his shoulder before resting her head on his chest. “We are taking it day by day right?” She mumbles against his skin.   
“Anything you want, Abby. Anything” He whispers, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.   
And she believes him, right away.   
She isn’t afraid. He isn’t either.

This is the start of something new. 

Something good.


End file.
